James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 10
Here is part ten of James Graham's sixth movie spoof, Rayman Pan. Cast * Rayman (from Rayman) as Peter Pan * Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Wendy Darling * Duck (from Thomas and Friends) as John Darling * Stanley (from Thomas and Friends) as Michael Darling * Cream (from Sonic X) Tinker Bell * Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as Captain Hook * Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) as Mr. Smee * Neptuna (from Croc) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile * The Lost Boys played by: * Double Dee (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Slightly * Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Nibs * Asterix and Obelix (from Asterix) as The Twins * Eddy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Cubby * Ed (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Tootles * Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) as Tiger Lily * Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Indian Chief * Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat) as Nana * Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Mary Darling * Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as George Darling * Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons (from The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, Rayman, Croc, The Fox and the Hound, and Sleeping Beauty) as Captain Hook's Crew Special Guests For Your Mother and Mine * Wallace as TinTin * Gromit as Snowy * Drew Pickles as Captain Haddock * Laurel and Hardy as Thomson and Tomson * Bernard, Tramp, Timothy, Jeremy, Dumbo, Pooh, and Piglet as The Seven Dwarves Transcript *Double Dee, Courage, Asterix, Obelix, Eddy, Ed, Duck, and Stanley: (return to Hangman's Tree) Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda What makes the red man red? Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda (as they all enter inside, Rayman appears in the tree) *Rayman: Big Chief Flying Eagle greets his knights! (in Officer Dibble's voice) How! *Double Dee, Courage, Asterix, Obelix, Eddy, and Ed: How, Your Majesty! How, Your Majesty! How! *Duck: How! *Stanley: How! *Rayman: Officer Dibble greets litte mother! (in Officer Dibble's voice) How! *Coco Bandicoot: (still wearing the headband and war paint) How! *Rayman: Hey, thanks, Coco. If you think I'm wonderful, everyone else thinks I'm wonderful. *Coco Bandicoot: Yeah, espcially Ly the Fairy. *Rayman: Ly? *Coco Bandicoot: Duck, Stanley. Take off that war paint and get ready for bed. *Duck: Bed? *Stanley: Well, alright, just this once. *Coco Bandicoot: Okay, let's get to sleep now. *Duck: Now? *Stanley: Okay, time to get to sleep. *Rayman: Yes, that's right! Stay many moons! Have heap big time! *Coco Bandicoot: Now Sonic, let's stop pretending and be practical. *Rayman: Cheif Flying Eagle has spoken! *Coco Bandicoot: Oh, for goodness' sake! Please, boys! Do you want to stay here and grow up like-like savages? *Stanley: Of course. *Cooc Bandicoot: (taking the Indian headband off his head) But you can't. You need a mother; we all do. And I am, and I'm Rayman's girlfriend. *Stanley: (putting his arms in the sleeves of his blue sock monkey footie pajamas) Aren't you our mother, Coco? *Coco Bandicoot: (doing his sock monkey zipper) Of course, I'm the lost boys' mother. Surely, you haven't forgotten our real mother. *Stanley: Did she have a grey and white fur coat and two brothers, one with a tan coat and other with a silver coat and a cap? *Coco Bandicoot: Oh no, guys. There is She Bitzer, our pet. *Duck: What? Oh my. That name sounds familiar. *Eddy: I think I had a mother once. *Asterix: What was she like? *Obelix: What was she like? *Eddy: Now I've really forgotten. *Double Dee: I had a white rat. *Eddy: (shoving him) That's no mother! (all the kids start fighting) *Asterix: Who ya shovin'? *Obelix: Who ya shovin'? *Coco Bandicoot: Please, boys. I'll tell you what a mother is. *Asterix: Yeah, tell us. *Obelix: Tell us. *Coco Bandicoot: Well, a mother. A real mother... tells you stories bids you goodnight, kisses your cheek and lullabies you to bed. Your mother and mine your mother and mine the helping hand that guides you to your dreams. Your mother and mine your mother and mine what makes mothers all that they are? What is mothers heaven makes a star? Ask your heart to tell you to find your way your mother and mine. (Wallace, Gromit, Stu, Laurel, Hardy, Bernard, Tramp, Timothy, Jeremy, Dumbo, Pooh, and Piglet all tuck themselves in bed and fall asleep) *Stanley: I wish we would see her tomorrow. *Coco Bandicoot: Sure. *Duck: I propose we leave tomorrow at once. *Coco Bandicoot: That is if Rayman doesn't mind. *Rayman: Go ahead. Stay for the night. And leave tomorrow. So I'm warning you. Once you're grown up, you can never come back. EVER! *Coco Bandicoot: Oh dear. *Duck: Well then shall we be off? *Double Dee, Courage, Asterix, Obelix, Eddy, Ed, Duck, and Stanley: Yeah, come on. Let's go! We are gonna have lots of fun. *Rayman: They'll be back. (lays in his hammock and plays his panpipes) *Coco Bandicoot: Rayman? (sighs) See you tomorrow. (walks up the stairs, takes out a match, and lights it) Hey. It's really dark. I can't see. (as she lights the match, she gasps in horror when she sees her brothers and friends captured by Admiral Razorbeard and the baddies) Oh my goodness! (as she drops her match, some ropes are tied round her, including a neckerchief put around her mouth, and as the pirates tie her up around the other boys and take them all away, Razorbeard and Lackey lower to him a bomb disguised as a present from Coco) *Admiral Razorbeard: Well done, men. Lock them up on my ship. And now, Lackey, to take care of mister Rayman Pan. *Lackey: But your viciousness wouldn't be more human like? You know slit is throat? *Admiral Razorbeard: Aye that it would boys but I have given me word not to lay a finger or a hook on Rayman Pan,... (snickers while lowering the bomb) ...and Admiral Razorbeard never breaks a promise. Category:James Graham Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Peter Pan Parts